nationfandomcom-20200223-history
File talk:Wikicity building.jpg
What an ugly building to live in... :( --Bucurestean 15:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Like Hotel North in Hurbanova :( --OuWTB 15:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I totally agree. --Bucurestean 15:45, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Dimitri is the owner, so he'll have to decide what to do with it. --OuWTB 15:48, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::He really is? Maybe we could demolish it --Bucurestean 15:49, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I could demolish it, but I don't think Dimitri would like it :P --OuWTB 15:50, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::We could also give it another color with paint --Bucurestean 15:51, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Oh oh.. That'll become very professional of course :P --OuWTB 15:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Eh.. :P --OuWTB 15:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) : As good as new. --Bucurestean 15:57, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I still prefer demolition :P --OuWTB 16:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah, indeed. This new version of mine would be a good idea for Redford though, but not for the Capitalist Downtown of Noble City... --Bucurestean 16:02, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Wè, not only that :P --OuWTB 16:03, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Kwa? --Bucurestean 16:05, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I like modernism - bad luck for Mr Demolition 18:00, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :I knew it :P Do you like painting it red like Bucu proposed? :P --OuWTB 18:24, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Do I look like Stalin? No, I don't want red freakin' buildings 18:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I can draw you a Stalin mustache if you want to :P --OuWTB 18:29, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::THat is really sikyist McCrooke 18:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Also referred to as not in my backya.wiki-ist. 18:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) I place the red version in my town McCrooke 18:28, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Shit :| 18:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Can't we fire mayors via the Chambers, because of failing rule? (A) --Bucurestean 18:33, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I fear not... But you can run for TV Mayor and we'll hold a small election 18:35, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Suggestion? Nahh, have never liked that part of the country... --Bucurestean 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::Sounds like a good reason to do some reforms there. 18:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I would like to run for TV Mayor, I changed my mind. --Bucurestean 19:11, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You have to live in train village and you have o wait until mayoral elections in 2010 McCrooke 19:13, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::The first point won't be a problem, the second point is funny because there isn't such a thing. --Bucurestean 19:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::=> kwatsj 19:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Small election or a free function? --Bucurestean 19:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Free function. As I said, state and local gov't will be changed when I get the chance to do so. 19:20, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :"=> kwatsj 19:14, November 26, 2009 (UTC)" - Dimitri, it's funny to see that you've been learning some Limburgish after all :P --OuWTB 14:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC)